


Two kisses

by Gabriel4Sam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Mandalore still has a civil war, Order 66 still happens, Sad with a Happy Ending, Satine Kryze Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 11:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12168273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/pseuds/Gabriel4Sam
Summary: Two kisses. Two kisses shared by Satine Kryze and Obi-Wan Kenobi, two people in love. Two kisses and their duty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrennette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/gifts).



> For the kiss meme on tumblr. I made myself so sad with the first part that I couldn't resist the second.

It was stupid of them. It had been stupid of them since the first minute.

It had been stupid of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi fugitive with a Force sensitive baby in his care, to run to Mandalore when he had found the Lars dead.

It had been stupid of Satine Kryze, Duchess of a world torn by war, to take them in her small retinue of followers, going from safe places to safe places.

It was only for a few days. The time to forge a new identity for Obi-Wan, the time for him to breathe, the time to sleep knowing someone was watching his back.   
Just a few days, when he was at his lowest and needed help. It had been recklessly bold of them to think that they would be strong enough. They had lost everything they had worked for, her the peace she had tried so hard to gift her people, him…him, his people first and foremost.

Hope was here, in the shape of a sunny child but in the dead of the night when your dreams have been crushed, you need a little more.

They had been only human, in the end, and now morning was here.

Obi-Wan was supposed to go, was supposed to be already out, where Bo-Kata Kryze was waiting with a speeder to take him and Luke to their ship. He was already dressed, a mercenary Mandalorian without distinctive sign, just grey armour. His helmet was still under his arm, letting see his carefully-coloured grey hair and clean-shaven face… He looked like any warrior of Mandalore, save the naked Duchess who had thrown her arms around his neck, unashamed of her nudity, still warm from the bed they had shared.

“You were supposed to still be sleeping.” Obi-Wan whispered. “That would have been so much easier for the two of us.”

She didn’t answered, she just went on her tiptoes, pressing her body against the cold of the metal. His boots were carefully crafted to make him look naturally taller and she forced on his neck, without mercy, and kissed him.

It was not a passionate kiss, even if her nails were hard on his skin.   
It was so tender hearts should have broken. It tasted like the salt of their tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Twenty-four years. Ben had raised him, trained him, protected him for twenty-four years and now that everything was finished, Luke had naturally gravitated to him. The two Jedi were seated a little outside the Ewoks’ village and Ben was doing that thing where he pretended he was eating in pushing food around his plate and the rim of his eyes were red. Not very surprising: Luke himself had cried. Not when he had burned the body of Anakin Skywalker but later when Anakin, blue tainted, had visited them in a short visit…already bickering with the ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn.

“His turn to handle your father.” Ben had quipped, exhaustion clear on his face.

From the place where they were seated, they could see a good part of the village and the people rejoicing: Alliance pilots, Pathfinders, Ewoks and of course the Mandalorians, come at the last hour, who had contributed to the victory. Without them, the numbers of Alliance’s ships destroyed by the Death Star and the Imperial troops would have been higher.

“Leia told me tomorrow morning is free, but we have a meeting in the afternoon. Now that the Emperor is dead, there is a chance for the Alliance and we shouldn’t…”

“Luke, I will not go”

“But…”

“My war is finished.”

“But you’re…you’re the voice of the Jedi in the Alliance Council.”

“I was the voice of the old Order. You will be the voice of the new, the first of a long history waiting to happen. With the Emperor dead…with Vader’s redemption, it’s time for me to fade away. I would only stop you from taking this new chance” His hand was on Luke’s shoulder and he was looking at him with such tenderness. Luke had never doubted Ben’s love for him but he was generally not wearing it on his face that way.

“But…what will you do?”

“He will come home.”

He had heard nothing but she was here. White hair, blue eyes, dressed like all the others Mandalorians but without helmet and she wasn’t wearing a weapon. Her composure was making him think of Mon Mothma.

“M’dame?”

She didn’t look at him, just Obi-Wan that had raised and was bowing and she spoke again:

“Mandalore is left in ruins.”

“Twenty years of war would do that. It’s even more commendable to come as you have done, in the Alliance more desperate hour.”

She was so close of Ben that Luke suddenly felt himself an inconvenience, something that had never happened to him with the old Jedi.

“I suppose it would be nice to spend the rest of my days helping rebuild, after all these years.” Ben said.

“Twenty-four years.” The woman said, so low Luke almost didn’t catch it. He was so mesmerized by the way Ben’s Force presence was bubbling, chanting, as beautiful suddenly as Northern Lights, when it was always contained, controlled, that he almost stayed too long with them.

The last thing he saw was the woman and Ben, slowly, awkwardly, like people not so sure how they fitted, tipping their heads, missing, and then finally, as fireworks starting exposing in the night sky, sharing a kiss.

Then he fell in Wedge’s arms, clapping his back with laughter, and let his friend lure him into the dance.


End file.
